B Careful What You Wish For!
by SkullGirl13
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat! What happens when a normal goth girl gets a little "too interested" in the BB cases? What happens when she finds the mass murder himself in her house! Will she become part of his sick twisted game? Or will she be sometime more?... This is my first story so Enjoy!


**AN:** This is my first story I'm sorry if it's not very good but, hey! I tried my very best so I really hope you enjoy my Beyond Birthday story! I do not own Beyond Birthday or Death Note! But I really wish I did!

It was a still and very quiet night in my neighborhood. I was alone in my room that night listening to music and surfing the internet on the latest news on famous Beyond Birthday. My interest in Beyond came around when I was flipping through channels on the TV not very amused at the moment when I came across a news flash about the murder of a women in her mid-20's was found murdered.

At the scene Wara Ningros or straw dolls were found nailed to each wall. The victim's name was Believe Bridesmaid I believe and she was found with many cuts on her body, even stranger she was found in a room locked on the outside. Many people claimed it was a suicide.

To me this didn't look like a suicide this looked like a murder, and a failed attempt of a criminal trying to make it look like a suicide. Rumors were going around of a mass murderer named Beyond Birthday went around and so I grew curious. Days after at least 3 or 4 more murders happened. But one of them was a fourteen year old girl. She was home alone at the time and she was murdered and her eyeballs were crushed in her skull.

This moment many thoughts filled my head thinking I could be next because I am 14… soon to be 15 to the exact and I was home alone since I was in the 7th grade and I am currently a proud 10th grader.

As I learned more about the murders I came to the conclusion that this was just all I game, one giant puzzle to the murderer. Thinking more about it, many thoughts stirring in my head I started thinking extremely hard about all the information I could find on the internet and the news about these horrible events.

I could clearly see some of the hints he was giving away but so many questions why and how? What was his true purpose? If I were in the FBI working for famous detective L I would tell L about my thoughts and theories.

But I'm just a normal 14 year old Goth girl who is way over her head in this. There is no possible way that I could do anything about this. But I still didn't give up I kept up in my interests and kept researching. Some things I couldn't access because in not in the FBI but being curious on Beyond's facial features I tried to find clear images of Beyond.

Until I came across one website that I wasn't supposed to be looking at. It showed pictures of some kids from a place called the Wammy house in like England or something. All the kids were lined up in roles and all were labeled with letters as their names. Knowing that Beyond ran away from the Wammy House in May. He was recently found in Los Angeles that the second kid in the top row was probably him. I tried to zoom in as much as I could… he was kind of cute… wait! Did I just call an insane murderer cute?! Something must be wrong with me.

My thoughts were quickly cut off by the sound of my computer crashing from the websites protection software. Argh! I yelled frustrated. I was able to save my laptop but it was still a little buggy so I just turned it off and set it aside. As I organized things around my room thoughts of Beyond stirred in my head. The thought of maybe running into him burred its way into my head like an angry badger.

"Encountering Beyond Birthday…"... "How stupid! Yeah I'm surely positive that a murder is in my house!" I joked. With a good roll of my eye I hoped into the shower and was thinking about the whole killing game. After my nice hot shower all my over thinking was making me hungry so I went into the kitchen for a quick snack.

I noticed that I forgot to close the deck doors. Quickly I ran over and locked them. Getting nervous now about being by myself and if something were to happen to me… I quickly just stopped thinking about it because I had a dog and I'm sure if someone was in the house he would bark loudly and attack that person.

With my mind relieved I grabbed some frozen grapes from the freezer and went into my room. I ate my snack brushed my teeth and crawled into bed for another restless night. After another boring day of school I returned home to find my dog cowering in fear. It was quite odd but my dog is truly a scaredy-cat sadly.

I went set my bag down and went into my room to get my laptop to see if it's working more properly since it crashed last night. It was working fine again "YES! HAHA" I said cheerfully. I continued to look upon the murders. As I looked at one my dog was crying like a little baby so I spent 5 minutes trying to calm him down. I eventually gave up and shut him up with a doggy treat.

I went back to my reading and found the 4th murder to be quite interesting. "Why is the arm missing? Did he like take it with him or something?!"… "Weird" I said. After thinking for so long I stopped reading and just watched random videos on YouTube and checked my email. After a while I made myself some dinner and decided to go to bed early. I took a shower and headed into my room to get some pajamas. My dog stood by me as I was going to enter my room. He looked at me and began to whine.

"What?! What is it?! What!" I said to him but her just cried more I assumed he wanted to go outside so I let him out. He looked at me questioning them hesitantly when outside. I closed and locked the door behind me. I entered my room and opened my doors and got so pajamas. As I was going to change in my room I began to feel a little uneasy so I just changed in the bathroom.

After I just re-entered my room slipped into bed and tried to sleep but something was bothering me but I tried not to think about it and just closed my eyes. CRASH! BANG! "AHHH!" I yelled started from my sleep. I quickly got up. "Sounds like it came from the kitchen" I said quietly. I got up and slowly walked down the dark hall way with caution. As I slowly turned around the corner quickly turning on the light!

The kitchen was a mess! A bag of red potatoes that I was sure was sealed was open and potatoes where spilled out all over the floor. I raised an eyebrow in wonder. I checked some of the spare rooms in case one of my family members decided to crash here but nope! I was the only one. Completely panicking in my mind out I calmed myself and bent over and picked up all the potatoes and put them all back in the bag

. I wondered around the kitchen to see is anything else had fell. All I found was a top for a jar and on the kitchen island I found a strawberry jam jar that was mostly eaten. "Strawberry jam?! What the hell?!" I only eat this on my morning toast and I certainly wasn't snacking on this! Freaking out completely now I ran around the house making sure every window and door was closed. They were all locked but the reason that my dog was acting strange started making sense to me.

I quickly started looking all over my house in the closets, in the bathrooms, and in the spare rooms. Even behind the couch! The only place was my room! I entered my room nervous and with full caution I looked in my closet and under my desk the only place where someone could be hiding if they were to hide in my room was under my bed. I felt my heart stop and I got on my knees and slowly lifted up my bed skirt and leaned my head under. "…hello" said a person with a twisted smile said from under my bed.

My heart stopped I froze in place! My eyes were locked on that figure I-I couldn't move or scream even though I was trying to. The figure reached out a hand to grab my wrist but I quickly moved back and tried to get up and run for the door but the figure quickly crawled out from under my bed and grabbed my ankle tripping me.

Fully panicking I struggled and tried to shake him off me but he reached up and tried to grab my arm but I bit him and he quickly let go. I ran to the door but was quickly pinned to the door. I was then starring face to face with that person. He had messy black hair, a creepy twisted smile. He wore a white blood-stained t-shirt and jeans.

I could tell it was stained with blood because with him standing so close to me I could smell the horrible rotting smell of dried blood. His eyes stared into my frightened brown eyes. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear… "I'm sorry did I frighten you?" his smile growing bigger in seconds. I could tell he could smell my fear and loved every minute of it. My heart pounding in my chest I open my mouth to speak but no words came out for my heart made its way to my throat. I swallowed the lump and spoke quietly "W-what a-are y-you going to do? K-kill me?" He looked at me and smirked. He carefully whispered… "What do u think?" he said reaching into his pocket. My soul now fully panicking!

I screamed "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE I WONT TELL ANYONE THAT I SAW YOU OR THAT YOU WERE HERE! YOU COULD STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU WANT AND USE MY EVERYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He quickly covered my mouth and said. "I won't kill you as long as you stay quiet!" "Got that?!" I quickly nodded. He uncovered my mouth and let me go. "w-who are you?" I said quietly. He smirked at me and put a figure to his lips "That's my secret… Madison" he then said.

My eyes grew wide. "H-how did you know my name?!" I said. He just simply just shrugged "I know many things my dear" he looked over at me and smiled that creepy twisted smile that burns into the back of my skull. I slid down and sat on the floor leaning against the door and watched as he looked around my room. "You have very nice room Madison" he said. "Uhh… thanks" I said. He began looking through my dresser in a drawer that contained my panties in it.

I saw him held up a pair of them and I blushed madly at the fact. "Oh great a criminal is looking at my underwear!" I thought. "I would appreciate if you didn't go through my things like that" I said. "Oh I'm sorry my dear am I making you uncomfortable?" he said looking in my direction. "Yes! You're a criminal in my house looking at my underwear at 3 in the morning! You said you weren't going to harm me so what do you want?!" I said.

He closed my underwear drawer and stood over me making me a bit nervous. "Well if I remember a scared girl yelling that I could stay here as long as I wanted and she wouldn't tell I soul about my being here… or did she lie to me?" he said in a serious tone. "Of course it was true! I'm still young I don't want to die! I like having all my blood and organs inside my body! If you don't mind" I said.

"Good" he said. He continuing to look through my things "If you tell anyone my dear let this be a warning I will not hesitate to kill you" he said quite coldly. I gulped and nodded. "You have my word". I said nervous. He then smiled at me at sat on my bed which made me mad. As I calmed myself I might as well get used to the fact that I'm a prisoner of a criminal that I know nothing about!

Suddenly it all started slowly coming together as my mind pieced it together one at a time. "Y-your B-Beyond Birthday aren't you?" I said. He lifted up his head by my bed and gave an insane look, topped off with a creepy grin. "What a clever girl you are Madison" "You managed to figure it all out quicker than I thought you would" he said. "Okay…" I said. I walked out of my room and went into a different one locked the door and tried to go to sleep but, I couldn't they thought of Beyond Birthday, a mass murder sleeping in the room right next to me was too much to process through my brain. I have to be extremely cautious with this one.

One slip up and I could be another one of his famous murders, part of his sick twisted game. This was a start of a manger problem… for now…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**AN:** That was my first story I hope you all enjoyed it I will continue it later when I'm not so busy. Like and favorite if you enjoyed and if you have any questions or requests leave me some messages thank you!


End file.
